


Checkmates

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme





	Checkmates

Hermione played chess with the tip of her tongue sticking out of her mouth. Ron wondered if she knew.

Her queen turned to shout at her when he took the king's side castle. The scowl on her face was priceless, as was her reddened cheeks. "Don't like to lose, Hermione?"

She blushed. He grinned as he said, "Checkmate".

***

She watched his ears turn red when her castle took his bishop. He narrowed his eyes and wouldn't look up as he contemplated his next move.

Hermione had been practicing for a while, because she couldn't stand Ron's gloating all the time. She wanted to take him down a peg.

He made his move. "Check," he said, smirking.

His smirk gave her butterflies, but she relished wiping it off his face.

She moved her queen. "Checkmate," she replied coldly.

Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at the board.

"No way," he breathed.

She leaned towards him and cupped his chin, a smirk on her lips as her thin fingers toyed with the ginger stubble on his jawline.

"You better believe it, Ron," she said, and his ears turned red as she kissed him.


End file.
